Una rara confesion
by xjapan
Summary: ¿Como le dirías a tu mejor amigo lo que sientes por el? Ella tampoco lo sabia


Una rara confesión

One shot.

Hola ¿como estánbien? espero que bien bueno este one Shot se me ocurrió por un juego de rol es una pareja rara seria MacauxNyoChile también informó que Nyo Chile no es mía es de mi amiga Julchen Awesome Bieldmitch y va dedicado a ella bien sin mas comienzo con el fic

Adriana suspiro por cuarta vez preguntándose si matar a sus hermanos mayores era un delito ¿si? Que pena porque creanme que de no ser por eso ya habría ahorcado a ese par para que cerraran esas bocas y dejaran de decir tonterías, pues Simón México del Norte y Rafael México del Sur llevaban mas de media hora diciéndole ya dile, Dios ¿que no se iban a callar nunca?

—ya no seas tan terca y dile de una vez — decía Rafael con una sonrisa burlona en en rostro

—y ustedes ya dejen de molestar con eso —se quejaba la chilena por cuarta vez

—oye tu eres la que no quiere decirle a cierto asiático que te mueres por el —insistio Rafael

—odio admitirlo pero Rafa tiene razón hermanita creo que debes decirle —comento Simón tratando de sonar comprensivo y convincente

La chica dio un largo suspiro se empezaba a arrepentir de haber llegado primero a esa cumbre internacional ya que era otra reunión sin sentido como siempre Estados Unidos decía tonterías mientras Francia e Inglaterra se agredían física y verbalmente , salió nerviosa y cansada de la sala no contando claro conque sus hermanos mayores estarían ahí en especial México del sur aburrido y con ganas de molestar , nada raro en realidad lo que si le incomodaba era que empezaran a insistir en que le confesara de una vez por todas a Macau ,su mejor amigo sus sentimientos.

Lo cierto era que el asiático la tenía totalmente enamorada le gustaba su forma tan inocente caballerosa y tierna de ser sin mencionar el buen porte y la figura varonil que este tenía la chica se puso roja como un tomate solo de pensar en eso último, pero era totalmente cierto aunque una cosa era aceptarlo y otra muy distinta era decírselo y no de ningunisima manera se lo diría

Claro no contaba conque sus hermanos mayores se darian cuenta y empezarían a insistir en que se le confesara Adriana vio el reloj y los dos gemelos mexicanos ya llevaban casi una hora insistiendo , aunque en realidad tenían razón le gustaría poder tomar su mano salir con el sin que se viera raro no solo como amigos si no como algo mas

—no no no no no —sacudia la cabeza violentamente tratando de sacar esas ideas de la mente

—Adriana calmate te harás daño —decia Simón tratando de tranquilizarla

—aunque pensándolo bien no se que le ves— dijo Rafael —ni que estuviera tan carita se nota a leguas que es todo un nerd

—¡mira Rafael ese es asunto mio yo no se que te vio Estados Unidos y no digo nada! —le respondió ya molesta en verdad casi terminaba con su paciencia

Simón simplemente suspiro ya se imaginaba como terminaría esto así que decidió interceder —amm bueno, yo creo que tus razones tendrás digo es hermano de Sakura después de todo, —levemente sonrio algo sonrojado suspirando como tonto enamorado aunque eso era verdad pero ya que ni que fuera a negarlo, Rafael solo se río mientras que Adriana volvió a suspirar , ella sabia que ninguno de los dos hermanos sabían lo que era la sutileza y mucho menos el disimulo ambos se les declararon a sus respectivas chicas de buenas a primeras Rafael fue demasiado directo con Emily simplemente le dijo "tu yo película Viernes" claro que la americana acepto feliz de la vida mientras que Simón fue más sutil se le declaro cuando el y Sakura cumplieron 400 años de amistad claro que la nipona estaba roja como tomate le respondió"México San que atrevido es usted" pero termino acepatndo.

—ya viste que no paso nada creó que deberías considerarlo después de todo hasta Isa lo considera de la familia —dijo Simón con una leve sonrisa

—¡que no! Ya dejen de insistir por favor no soy como ustedes, no voy a decirle a mi mejor amigo te amo Lin — ok ya lo dijo pero no estaba el para escucharlo ¿o si?

En ese momento escucharon algunos murmullos la pobre chilena sentía sus mejillas acaloradas , moría de vergüenza al voltear vio que literalmente estaba todo el mundo ahí definitivamente iba a matar a esos dos

Ahí estaban Sakura, Emily,Feliciano ,Monika, Chiara , Erick, Isabel ,Adam , Quan ,Yuan jin,Nikolai Soo Jin , Anya, Yao Anabelle, Xiang y por supuesto Lin Shun el muchacho en cuestión quien estaba bastante sonrojado sin saber que hacer, Sakura Emily y Soo Jin tomaban fotografías Isabel sólo sonreía feliz de la vida y claro que su comentario de Adry pareces un tomate fusososososo no se hizo esperar Xiang soltó la carcajada mientras Anabelle miraba sorprendida la escena Erick Adam Feli y Monika sonreían felices por la pareja Nikolai no sabia si reírse o tranquilizar a la surcoreana Anya Yao Yuan Jin y Quan estaban sin habla y Chiara era Chiara ella solo quería irse a su casa estaba de un feo humor

—bueno—dijo Simón tratando de romper el incómodo silencio —ahora ¿que va a pasar?

—¿como que que va a pasar cariño? Hacen linda pareja fusososo —respondio España sonriente

—b-bien s-supongo que s-si aru —respondio China algo avergonzado

—¿e-eso es cierto? — pregunto Lin —yo ... Yo —antes de que pudiera continuar la norcoreana lo interrumpio

—¡¿que ?! Ni hablar —dijo Corea del norte — ninguna capitalista saldrá con mi hermano - continuó molesta mientras que Vietnam trataba de razonar con ella

—creo que esa es decisión de el Yuan Jin dijo el vietnamita con su seriedad acostumbrada

—lo mismo digo yo —dijo Simón —creo que debemos dejarlos solos para que puedan hablar — y dicho y hecho los saco a todos de ahí dejándolos completamente solos

—amm Lin ... Yo —la chica no sabía que decirle el la miro con ternura

—tambien te amo Adriana —susurro besando el dorso de su mano

La chica sonrió le abrazo besandolo por primera vez era feliz ambos eran felices de pode finalmente confesar sus sentimientos

Fin

Bueno hasta aquí el one shot espero les haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
